The Mystery Girl
by Homurapop22156
Summary: There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found? rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

New girls pov

I wake up to my alarm clock ringing.

Time for school i think and get dressed.

For this school there are uniforms unlike my last one.

Doesnt matter i wont be noticeable anyway i think

I brush my hair and teeth and head downstairs where my mother is waiting

Now Kagome please try and make some friends i would hate for you to not have anybody to talk to. My mother says

I will i say to reassure her

But that doesnt mean i will i think in my head

Alright sweety time for you to go the bus is at the shrine steps

Alright bye momma i say and run out the door and down the shrine steps

when i reach the bus the bus driver opens the door to let me in

I get on and see everybody staring at me

I quickly make why to the back of the bus but not before someone trips me

You should watch where you going new girl a girl says says

She has long black pin straight hair and brown eyes and has a cheerleading uniform on

I just get up and sit in the back seat

Everyone just laughs and the bus driver does nothing about it

I just stare out the window with tears in my eyes but i would not let them fall for that would give her pleasure which i will never give anyone who hurts me

When we get to the school i get off the bus last and head to the office

When i get there i head to the front desk

Hello how can i help you i hear a women say from behind the door behind the desk

Um im Kagome Higurashe (sp?) I say quietly

Ah she says and hands me a piece of paper

Here is you schedule she says

Thank you i say quietly and leave to my locker where i get my books out and head to my first bell

When i get there i sit in the back of the room to be less noticeable to everybody else

The bell rings for class to start. Students start walking through the door

I recognize the girl that triped me instantly

She walks in with a couple of what i asume are her friends and one boyfriend

He looks demon until you look on his head where two doggie ears rest on his head. He had silver hair and gold eyes. He also had fangs in his mouth and claws on his fingers but all demons do.

She smiled at him and kissed him before he left

she then sat at a desk and her friends surrounded her

Must be nice to have friends i think

The teacher comes in. He looks human until you see his eyes which are red. When he looked at you it looked as though he was trying to kill your very soul. I dont trust him and i will try to stay away from him as much as possible.

Alright class we have a new student today. Kagome please stand.

I stood but i was slightly hesitant.

Everyone will treat her with respect and please maje her feel welcome. He said and i sat down

After school

Turns out that girls name is Kikyo and she has every teacher wraped around her little finger except miss. Keade she is the only woman teacher in my classes which if you think about it its very odd.

i walk into my house where my mother us cooking dinner and my little brother is playing video games.

hi sweety how was school she asks me

Ok i guess

What happened make any friends she asks

no just some enemies i say and walk to my room

during the day i got picked on repeatedly by kikyo and her group.

i knew it wud be a hard year.

Two weeks later

Well nothing changed at school same as always i was picked on and teased.

Im tired of always being picked on but im too scarred to do anything about it.

When i get off the bus today i feel that something isnt right. I run up the shrine steps and see the door busted open. I run inside and look around. My whole house is trashed and anything worth something is gone.

I run upstairs looking for my mom and little brother hoping that they arent there.

I walked in Soutas room and see blood and a lot of it.

It was leading to the bathroom. I open the door and see Soutas body on the floor and that hes barely alive.

I go over to his body with tears falling down my face.

Souta SOUTA please stay with me dont leave me. I say not wanting my brother to die

Sis... he asks quietly

Souta i say

Im going to die huh he asks

no no-

Sis plz dont lie to me

I dont know i say

Its ok sis ill be with dad soon he says with a small smile

Our dad died last year and we dont know how souta took it the hardest.

Yeah i say smiling a sad smile at him

Sis

Yes souta i say taking him in my arms

Dont let people push you around anymore... for me he said and i could tell he was about to die

Alright i promise i say

i love you he says

I love you too i say

He smiles at me one last time and takes his last breath

I start crying really hard now

Souta dont go dont go i say though i know its to late

after crying a while i get up and wipe my tears

I walk to moms room and know shes also dead before i open the door.

I see her body on the floor covered in blood. I go over to her and hug her

I love you mommy i will miss you i say and get up

I walk downstairs to call the cops but i get hit in the head really hard and get knocked unconscious

Well what do you think should i continue


	2. Chapter 2

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

Kagome- 14

Naraku-26 (ick)

Inuyasha-14

Kikyo-14

Souta-9

Kagomes mom-34

Kagomes dad-36

I thank gummygal8, mai, and LoveInTheBattleField for the wonderful reviews

And i also want to thank Ancient One for telling me how to spell Higurashi and for the kind review. HERES CHAPTER TWO!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

When i wake up again i see that im in a room chained up to a wall and naked.

Wait NAKED?!

Ah your up. A mans voice says

I look up and see my teacher standing there. I try to cover myself up but i cant.

Oh Kagome no need to be ashamed im the one that put you up there. My head snaps up to him.

Why why are you doing this? I ask wanting to understand

Well lets just say i like to take girls and have some fun and when i get bored with them well you should be able to figure that out he says.

But why me i ask

Well let me start with a story and maybe you will understand.

Story Narakus pov

I was was walking into a store when i see a girl and her father shoping for some items

The girl has the most intoxicating scent i ever smelled i knew i wanted her

So i followed them home and when the father left to go somewhere i shot him and hid the body to never be found

I went to go back to the house but the girl was gone

I went to the fathers body and got his id to see who he was

After some time researching i found out that the parents were divorced and the girl lives with her mother

i got the address and headed to the house they lived at but they werent there

It took longer to find out where they lived because i lost my job

After about a year i finally found them

I went to there area and signed up to become the girls teacher

After i saw her i saw she was an outcast nobody would notice her absence

I studied her for two weeks before i went to her house and killed her mother and brother

When she got home i kidnapped her

End story

Do u understand now he asks

yes... i say trying to digest this information

After a few minutes he came up to me and kissed me by force i tried to stop him but it didnt work

And then it turned into more into the point of rape

I refused to cry to scream because i would not give him the pleasure i was also fighting against him but it didnt work

After a few hours he stoped

You will learn not to fight me he said and started cutting me with a knife

I still did not scream or cry no matter how much i wanted to.

After another couple of hours he stopped and left.

I was in so much pain i blacked out

A couple of hours later

I woke up to the sound of yelling

YOU HEAR ME WAKE UP! he yelled and slapped me

I woke up quickly and i felt the pain hit me like a ton of bricks.

he then started raping me and cutting me for not letting him do what he pleased again.

This happened everyday after about what i asume to be a month i gave up hope of being rescued. I never stop fighting though after a bit i forgot why i never did. I lost all emotion.

After a while this is all i knew was being raped and cut i never used my voice anymore and i rarely got food

I got a piece of bread twice a week which he would just put in my mouth and leave.

I got water by some leak in the ceiling the first time i had it it tasted horrible but now im used to it.

About a year or two later

i was hanging in my cell when the doors opened. I thought it was Naraku so i just stared at the door.

It was Naraku who came in but he had someone else with him.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

To the Ancient One: yeah i chose to write this way because im using my phone to write these its just easier to just say he said or she says because i know you will understand it but if it gets to the point where people say i dont want to read your story because of it i will just continue to not add quotation marks or periods except for sometimes when i feel like doing it like in this chapter

But if it really bugs you i can get my friend to check it over and add things. Now this reply is getting really long so i am going to shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

I saw that it was another girl

My eyes went wide but quickly go back to normal before Naraku notices. I havent seen another person other than Naraku in so long i was so happy but at the same time sad.

I was happy that i have someone else but sad because she would have to deal with everything i did.

I thought you would be lonely he said and hooked the girl up on the chains and left.

After a while the girl woke up.

Huh where am i she started to panic

You are at Narakus pleasure house. I say but my voice cracks bad from never having been used in so long

I called this place his pleasure house because this is what he does to get release i think in my mind

pleasure house she questions

This is where he gets his release thats why i call it that

her eyes widen and she starts fighting harder

Theres no point you cant get free believe me and you should save you energy because he will be back and you only get bread twice a week.

What about water she asks.

There is a leak just lean forward and u can reach it i answer.

I wont drink that ITS BROWN she sayas distastefully.

Too bad thats the only Water you will get u have to get used to it.

She reaches out and tries some.

It taste terrible she says in distaste.

Yes but its all we got i say

The door bursts open and Naraku comes in.

He starts raping us and beating us

After hes done i see that the girl didnt shed one tear or yell out once

But tears were falling down her face when he left.

Shh shh hes gone now he cant hurt you i say

Once she stops crying i decide to ask a question that i was wondering

Hey i never got your name

I say

Sango she says

What about you she asks

Kagome i say after some thought

we got to know each other over time and became as close as sisters i dont know how long i was down there but it was ok i got used to it but no matter what i never stopped fighting

but even with all my fighting something happened and im not sure if its for the better or worse so i decide to tell sango my thoughts...


	4. Chapter 4

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY I LOOK FORWARD TO THEM EVERYDAY THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

I turn to sango i think im pregnant i tell her

What? She says confused

I think im pregnant i say again

Her eyes widen

This could be our chance out if he cares she says

I agree

thats what i thought

Well why do you think your pregnant

Well i have morning sickness thats why ive been puking and i feel dizy and i just feel different i say

well that could be anything so we will just have to wait and see

2 months later

i was really thinking i was pregnant now because im getting bigger and i know thats not normal because Naraku started cutting my bread into half a piece of bread for bitting his tongue so if anything i should be getting thinner

Sango i call to her

Yes she says

Im getting bigger i say

What she asks surprised

Im getting bigger fatter i say

That cant be she says

Not if im pregnant i say

That is true you brought it up earlier im sorry for not believing you she says

Its ok i say

alright so wat is the plan for us she asks

Well i was thinking i wud tell him and see wat his reaction is hopefully its good and if it is i will milk it for all its worth

As soon as that leaves my mouth HE walks in

Time for a bath i cant stand your smell any longer he says

I instantly form a plan

He beat us earlier today so i decide to act unconscious because he hasnt looked at me yet

I go limp and close my eyes

Oh so she isnt up yet hm alright then i can save the medicine for later he says and undoes my cuffs

As soon as im free i punch him in the face and he is knocked unconscious

I let Sango go and we run out the door shutting it behind us to lock him in there

I slump against the door

We should get some clothes sango says

I nod i walk into a bedroom that looks used and see clothes in the closet

I grab a big coat and some shoes and Sango gets the same thing

We then walk out the house to see where we are

Im surprised to see we are in the middle of town

I see a clothing shop a bit away

We need to blend in i say to her

Wait she says

I look at her

I know this place this is near where i live follow me she says

i follow her and after a while of walking we come up to a hut

she knocks on the door

A women answers the door

Sango... she says then developes sango in a hug

Sango yelps

Oh baby im sorry i missed you so much the women says and tears fall down her eyes.

im confused.

Why are you crying i ask

She jumps at the sound of my voice Oh im sorry i didnt see you she says

And because im so happy

Mama we need to get inside somebody is after us sango says

Oh right she says and moves to the side

I look around studing my surroundings something that i have learned to do when im in new environments

You can sit if you wish

i sit down on a couch

i look up to her mom waiting for anything she might want to ask

What happened to you sweety you were supposed to go to work and then you didnt show up what happened

i got kidnapped she says

Oh my her mom says

Why what do you think happened

I thought that because of our fight just before that you left me and moved somewhere i searched and couldnt find you but i never gave up she says

Thank you mom she says and hugs her

What about you she asks me

Where is your family

I get flashbacks but dont want to see them so i ignore them

I dont know i say

Well what is your name

Kagome higerashee (sp?)

Oh my sweety im sorry but your family is dead

it was after these words my world went black and i remember everything in the worst nightmare possible

i wake up screaming

SOUTA I shout


	5. Chapter 5

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

Hey guys sorry i didnt post a chapter yesterday but i had a lot of homework to do. Sorry but i am going to have to space out the time frame that i post these chapters. Im still working on the 7th chapter and i like to at least have the next chapter done before i post the next one. Also with school its difficult but i will manage i will try and post them around lunch time or after school it just depends on if my friends leave me alone enough for me to do so :P. But anyway here is chapter 5 i hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

I shoot up

I am breathing heavily before until i get my emotions under control

I look up and see HIM there

You really think you could escape me

I look and on the ground 5 feet away from me is Sango and her mom... dead

I should of never gave you that girl she was a bad influence i could have broke you much easier

I look around and see a knife a few feet away from me on a desk

Dont even think about it he says and takes out a gun

i think about my options and decide to risk it

I grab the knife and throw it at him

But not before he gets me with a bullet

It enters my side

I see that the knife got him in the head and hes dead

I struggle to get up but manage and walkout of the house

I stumble for a while before i fall i look around and see that there is a house not far from here

I get up again and go for the house

I finally get there and ring the doorbell but when the person opens the door i faint but before i black out completely i feel someone catch me then my world goes black

I wake up later and see im in a hospital

I immediately start struggling to get lose till i hear somebody walk in

I look up to see someone look very similar

Who are you i ask in a monotone

Sesshomaru he says in a monotone voice as well

Do you know or are you related to Inuyasha in any way i ask curious but dont show it

That half breed is my half brother he says spite obvious in his voice

Sorry for asking its just you have the same hair color i say

oh he says his voice monotone again

I nod

So where you the one that brought me here i ask

Get some sleep he says and walks out

Hm weird i mutter then fall asleep


	6. Chapter 6

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

Sorry it took so long guys but thank you for all the kind reviews. I finished tje seventh chapter and am working on the eighth chapter so i should post the next chapter soon. Anyway ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

I wake up the next day to find sesshomaru in my room again

For someone who doesnt seem to like people very much you seem to like me i say with a smirk

Well i can always stop I just thought you would like some company he says and goes to leave

Its not you its me everyone close to me dies i say quietly knowing he didnt hear me

He leaves and i sigh at the thought of being alone again

well at least this time there is no beatings or rapes i say outloud to myself

I turn and fall asleep only to be awoken to to the sound of the door opening again

I look up and see HIM in the doorway

NO! NO! I KILLED YOU! I yell

He just laughs and lunges at me

I scream and shoot up and realize it was a dream

Im covered in sweat and my door swings open and my head swings to look at who entered and breath a breath of relief that its just a nurse

Are you ok she asks worried

Yeah i say just a nightmare i say

All right i will leave you to sleep She says

I nod and she leaves

I turn over and attempt to sleep again but cant so i turn on the tv and try and find something interesting

Just as im about to give up my door opens

I look up and see that sesshomaru at the door

I see that you are up he says

Yeah i had a nightmare and couldnt go back to sleep i say

Hn he says

Hn? What does that mean i think

Well you should be able to leave here soon

And where will i go i have no place to stay i say

Thats not my problem he says

Asshole i mutter

What was that he says challengingly

I said asshole i say slowly like he is stupid

I am not a asshole or stupid

Well you sure as hell act like it i say

Well then i will just leave then since you dont seem to like me here

NO! I say remembering my dream and frightened it will happen

Why i thought you said i was an asshole

You act like one but i dont want to be alone i was alone for so long except for Sango and Naraku i dont want to be alone again i say

Alright he says and sits down

What happened in this dream of yours

i tell him the dream and he listens and says nothing till im finished

Well you probably had that dream because you are scared he will come back and take you again but you need to believe that you will be protected he says

How can i do that when i was never found before i escaped and he still found us and killed sango and her mother

Well we didnt know about it till you came to my door almost dead but now that we are aware we will be able to protect you he says

Why do you keep talking like you are the one to protect me and there is more than one of you i ask

I am part of the fbi and i am going to be your guard until we are sure you are safe

Wait safe from what i ask

We think Naraku might have been part of a gang and if so they might come back and kill you he says


	7. Chapter 7

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Wait what i ask

We found out he is part of the most powerful gang in the city and because you killed their leader they might try and kill you in revenge

But why he tried and killed me he tortured me everyday and raped me! I might even be pregnant for goodness sake! I yell

What? Your pregnant?

I might be i didnt tell anyone but you yet

Here i will get the nurse and have her see if you are

I nod and he leaves

Sesshomaru's POV

Shes pregnant... this is bad especially if the gang finds out.

I tell the nurse and she goes to Kagomes room. I am about to go back to her room but hear my father call for me. I turn and face him

Yes father i say in a monotone voice as always

Sesshomuru headquarters needs you back. You have another mission he says

What is it i ask

I dont know yet now go before they get mad

I nod and go to headquarters

Yes i ask

Ah sesshomaru just the man i wanted to see a women with black hair and red eyes says

I always thought that she resembled Naraku but i dismissed the thought. My father hired her i dont think he would hire anyone with criminal history.

Yes Kagura i say

We need you to go into the gang and act like one of them she says

Why they will be able to tell especially since i arrested most of them at one point or another

Yes i know thats why you will wear a disguise and die your hair black and cut it off.

No i will not cut my hair

Why not its not a big deal you know it will grow back in a year at the most

I know but i dont know what about Kagome im supposed to be her body guard

I will do it. It will be fine sesshomaru i will protect her with my life

I sigh

Alright i relent

Alright now go to the hospital and let her know then go to Rin and she will get you ready (shes 16)

Alright i say and go to the hospital

I wonder why Kagura wants me to do this she knows that i have direct orders from the BAU to watch over Kagome. All well

I walk into the hospital and go into kagome's room.

I take one look at her face and i can see shes in shock so i assume that she is not pregnant

Kagome i have something to tell you

Yes she asks

I cant be your body guard anymore i have a assignment i have to do and my partner Kagura will take my place

What...

Im sorry i say

You cant leave what about me and the baby

Wait you are pregnant

Yes i am actually a couple months pregnant they say i am probably about 4 months

I nod not knowing what to say

She sighs i guess you have to go huh

I nod again

I just wish they could send someone else

I thought you said i was an asshole

You are but you grew on me and i dont trust anyone else at the moment

That is understandable he says

Yeah i guess this is goodbye for now huh

He nods

Goodbye Kagome

Goodbye Sesshomaru she says

I then walk out and go back to the BAU

Kagome's POV

Alone again i mumble and fall asleep

A/N: DON'T HATE ME I KNOW I GOT RID OF FLUFFY BUT THERE IS A REASON

I have a plan and i will just say there is more to kagome than you think...

ANYWAY THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER BYE BYE FOR NOW!

An ps i might add another chapter it depends on the reviews and if i have time BYE BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Sesshomaru's POV

I walk back to the BAU and go to Rin and she gets me ready

She tells me about her life and about her husband and kids and how wonderful they all are

Her husbands name is Shippo and she has three kids named Akomi, Tobias, and Shippo Jr they all love to play pranks and cause trouble

After i am done getting my makeover i go to Kagura

I will drop you off at where they want to meet you and i will go to Kagome and guard her she says

I nod and follow her to the car

We go to an abandoned warehouse and get out the car

You can go Kagura i can handle myself i say facing the warehouse

I wouldn't count on it she says and i am about to turn to face her when something hard hits my head and i start to black out

I will take real good care of Kagome she says laughing and my world goes black

Kagura's POV

That was easy enough

KANA! I yell

A little girl with a mirror in her hands comes forward

Yes Kagura she says in a voice void of emotion

Tie him up i say

She does as told and drags him to a holding cell that he cant escape

Now i have some work to do i say and head to the hospital

Kagome's POV

I wake up because i hear my door open and open my eyes just to see red eyes like Naraku's

I am about to scream when the person covers my mouth with a cloth and i fall unconscious

Kagura's POV

I laugh and grab her and pull the feather out of my hair and it turns larger

I place Kagome on it and get on myself

I fly out of the window to the warehouse

I put Kagome in a cell as well

I smile as my plan falls in place

Soon i will have my revenge i say and laugh before walking away

A/N: sorry the chapter is so short but because i posted two chapters i thought it wud be ok

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

Kagura's POV

After dropping Kagome off i go back to the BAU and run in looking very tired

I run to the bosses office

Father i say out of breath

Onigumo looks up from his papers

Yes Kagura

Kagome was taken and i dont know where she is it might be the work of Bankotsu I say

What why do you suspect him he's the one doing this he just got out of jail

He is part of Naraku's gang i say and see fathers look of disgust

Naraku is a disgrace to this family and always had been he should have never been born

I hold my tongue i clench my fists

Father always hated Naraku and always thought he would amount to nothing so he got mad and made his gang

Naraku and I were close as kids and still am i mean was but as a plan to get revenge on father i went into the FBI so i can take him down and destroy all he cares about

One thing Kagome doesn't know is that my father loved her mother and wanted to protect Kagome thats why he had Sesshomaru one of our best to guard her

We have to find Kagome before its to late

I nod and leave the office

That was so easy he doesnt suspect a thing i think and smirk

Kagome's POV

Where am i i think as i look around

I see im tied up and i start freaking out

No no NO NOT AGAIN I CANT BE TRAPPED AGAIN I scream and try to get free tears running down my face

Please be quiet i hear a voice say and i realize i recognize the voice

Sesshomaru? SESSHOMARU! Where are you?! I yell

Ug Kagome i have a headache please quiet down he says groaning

Sorry but where are we i ask

We are in a abandoned warehouse Kagura tricked us and kidnapped us but i dont know why

Oh Sesshomaru im scared what will they do to us

He sighs

I dont know but i have already tried escaping and it didnt work and im a demon but you escaped before how he asks

I acted unconscious and he needed me to take a bath and after he unlocked me i knocked him unconscious and escaped i thought i killed him though but as you can see i was wrong

Its not your fault he says

Yes it is if i made sure he was dead Sango and her mother would still be alive right now

Dont blame yourself he should have never done this in the first place he tried

But i still wish i would have known i say

Well you didnt and you cant change the past so why dont we focus on now he says

I nod my head and the doors burst open

I see a man walk in

I will have fun with you he says

A/N: and thats a rap I like to leave cliffhangers cuz its fun and also if my story has some words writen out like im texting im sorry my friend was texting me and i was writing this at the same time and if i go back and make changes to my story i might decide i dont like it and delete it but that normally only happens if i dont like the story or i dont get many reviews which hasn't happened yet so i will keep on going and i enjoy writing this story so i dont think it will be going anywhere anytime soon well anyway

BYE BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

No i think not again i dont want to be the victim again. I think

He laughs at her face

Oh but you will

I look at him confused

I can read minds he says laighing at my face

My eyes widen

So he would know if i tried escaping

Yep he says

But why are you doing this i say

Because my last toy broke and if you can handle Naraku you should last longer than the other doll with me he says smiling

W-what doll

He looks over at the wall where all i see is something covered in red stuff that i soon see that its a girls body covered in blood

Why did you do that?! I ask horrified

She wouldn't play along and let me do what i wanted so i had to end her life so she could shut up

But she is just a girl!

No she wasn't she was your age i just stopped feeding her before she died so she looks smaller he says like its no big deal

What did she ever do to deserve that

She wouldnt be my wife and let me have her body and even though i raped her it wasnt the same and she never gave me children

I look horrified

Oh and congratulations on the baby

Dont touch my child

I wont at least not in the way i will touch you

But i thought you wanted children

And i do but i want them to be my own so after the baby is born i am putting it up for adoption and you will have my child

No i refuse

Would you rather i kill it now i have no problem with it since its not mine

BUT ITS JUST A BABY AN UNBORN CHILD i yell

I dont care i never liked my brother much

He laughs and walks forward towards me

Sesshomaru's POV

I would have scream at that monster for talking to Kagome like that but Kagura tied my mouth shut right when he walked in

Now you are all mine she says

I glare at her

What trying to play hard to get she asks

I dont say anything but just glare

Tell me you love me she says

I look at her like shes stupid because she must be because of two reasons one because my mouth is tied and two SHE FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME!

Tell me now or the girl dies she says

I look down at the cloth on my mouth and role my eyes and say i hate you but the cloth is over my mouth so it sounds like i love you

Oh Sesshomaru i love you too she says and wraps her arms around me

Really Kami why are you doing this to me i think and sigh as she hugs me

This is going to be a LONG day i think

She then moves the tie out of my mouth but before i can say anything the bitch kissed me (im sorry i know this is my fanfic but NOBODY TOUCHES FLUFFY HE IS MINE AND KAGOMES AND ALL THE FAN GIRLS because we can share but Kagura is going to be like bipolar so in other words like me and my mother :P)

I try and make her stop but she took it as me telling her to continue I guess because she starts touching THERE which I immediately jump at and bite her tongue

Ow Sesshy she says

What the hell is wrong with you?! I dont like you i hate you and i want to be as far from you as possible but no you had to be a creepo and kidnap me and Kagome for some unknown reason and start touching me?! Are you crazy?!

Yes I am... for you she says and kisses me again

I bit her tongue again but she doesn't stop and i bit harder and draw blood

She quickly pulls away

Fine want to be like that say goodbye to Kagome she says and walks out after retying my mouth

Oh no what have I done I think

A/N: sorry that Fluffy is kind of ooc but it was the best i could do and its 10:30 and i have to wake up at 5:30 and i have trouble sleeping and i have to wake up my brothers and i was doing hw till 8:45 then i didn't get a chance to start writing (typing since i use my phone) till about 9:45 so i think i made good time and can update soon TILL NEXT TIME TOOTLES (man i really need to get some sleep if im saying Tootles :P)


	11. Chapter 11

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Ancient one: lol it sucks especially when you are going to an early college. The classes are harder but i really dislike history and its not even the subject its the teacher. She puts you right to sleep. She doesn't really teach more like shows us slides reads from it and makes us take notes. It sucks

BACK TO THE STORY

Fine i say sadly but just as he goes to take off my clothes the door burst open again

The girl with red eyes walks in

Kagura?! What are you doing?! You said i could have her! He shouts

She looks at him and takes out a... fan?

Shut up she says

Haha you think that you are threatening with that he says

I should be since i could kill you in one move now move it

No he says

She waves the fan and he gets chopped him up before i could blink

I scream as i see this

All of a sudden she is by my side and holds a cloth to my mouth and i black out

Sesshomaru's POV

I hear Kagome scream

KAGOME I yell but there is no reply i wait for anything i hear the rustling of chains and a dragging sound of what resembles a body

No no i think

I just killed the girl i was supposed to protect i think sadly

I was surprised by how attached i grew to this girl even with Rin it took me a couple of years before i even decided to see her as a person instead of a smudge on my shoe. And here i am with a girl I only knew for a few days worried to death if shes ok instead of trying to save myself.

This girl will be the death of me

Actually i was the death of her sadly... i sigh

Im going insane i swear

Kagura's POV

I drag Kagomes body to a room far away from Sesshos so he cant hear her and she cant let him know shes not dead

I go and tie her up

I sigh

I shouldn't of killed him i think all well i will get Hiatus to take care of her

(he will be a character i made up i just put a few random letters and clicked the first name i saw but anyway he has blond hair and ice blue eyes he is fit and looks exactly like a human but hes not. He has the ability to make you think you worst nightmares are happening and makes you feel the pain.

He can see your dreams and change them to your worst nightmare. He is not doing this by choice though. They have his sister and have him under a spell as well.

His sister is his only family left and he promised his mother he would keep her safe so he does what they want because if he doesn't she dies. )

(Also if you want I can add other characters you come up with if you want me to if i think theu can fit in the story but please only one character per person for now and if they get in they may or may not be a main character depending on how they fit into the story NOW BACK TO THE STORY!)

I leave and go and get Hiatus

I find him by his sisters cell again

Back away from there or would you rather i take away your distraction

He shakes his head no

Then stop going over here when you should be doing work

What do you want me to do

Go to cell 200 and torture her I don't care how as long as she is screaming for mercy

But- he starts

No buts! Go or i will force you! You dont know what i will do if i am in control she says

He nods and leaves cursing her in his head

A/N: sorry if you find these chapters short but I dont want to write a very long chapter and spoil most of the story and i think this is better because i can write short chapters daily even if i have a lot of hw like today :( i hate hw but all well we have to live with things we hate. Like the kid in my math class that picked on my but its ok cuz i cursed him out and he didnt pick on me so much and today WE WENT INTO DIFFERENT GROUPS SO NO MORE JD! Thats his name by the way anywho I know many people ignore these so I will stop here till next time

Later~


	12. Chapter 12

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Hiatus's POV

I go to the cell and am regretting every step

I should have stayed out of the gang business but I thought i was just helping out a friend but it turned out to be way more than that

Flashback

I was sitting in my car waiting for my friend to come back after he got whatever business he needed to do done

I finally see him but is running and he jumps in the car

DRIVE DRIVE he shouts

Im about to argue but hear gunshots and quickly drive away

What the hell is going on?! I yell

Im in trouble man you have to help me

What is going on i say again

I got into some business with the gang i told you about and i needed a ride tp drop off the drugs and money so i came to you

WHAT?! Drugs Really?! I told you i didnt want to be apart of that!

I know and im sorry but please man i need a place to stay

Why whats wrong with your house?

It's Naraku's place and I can't go there

Alright fine but only tonight i will tell my mom that we need to work on a project and if you can stay over

Thanks dude

Whatever i say dismissing the subject

I should have said no but he was my best friend and i thought one night wouldn't hurt so i let him stay

Later that night Naraku's men come to my house and kill my mother and kidnap my sister and kill my friend

They said they needed me for something and if i refuse to help them they will kill my sister who i told my dying mother i would protect

So i do what they ask and to this very day i regret helping out my friend because i lost my mother and my freedom all in the same day

End flashback

I dont get to see my sister but i talk to her through the cell door and ask if she's ok

So far they haven't hurt her or so she says and i have to take her word for it because i could never live with my self if she was hurt because of me

I should have ended my friendship with Dean when i found out he was in a gang but he made me look cool and now i know that looking cool is not worth all the pain and misery that i have endured because of this

I open the door to the room and...

A/N: I think i will end it here MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I know im mean but im sorry i had a bad day and don't feel like writing sorry

BYE BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Hey everybody sorry i didnt do two chapters (or i dont think i did)

Anyway im at the dentist and i just got my cavity fixed and my face is numb you never get used to it

Well thank you ancient one for your character and i will try and use her in this chapter if i dont i will soon ok

Well anyway i got my coffee and im ready to rock and roll

Kagomes POV

I hear the door open and my head snaps up and i see a man there

Who are you and what do you want with me

To make you beg for mercy he says

Why

I have to he says and walks up to me

I shake in fear hoping he wont do anything to bad

Just dont hurt my baby

He freezes at that

Hiatus's POV

Baby? I ask confused

Im pregnant

What?! But your only 18!

Tell that to the guy who rapped me and tortured me like you are going to do oh wait you cant because hes dead

Wait you were Narakus pleasure slave werent you

She nods and i feel bad

I heard of Naraku and how he tortured people and it all stopped when he got a pleasure slave

Im sorry i say before i can stop myself

She looks confused

Why are you apologizing she asks

Well i heard of what he did to you and for that im sorry

But arent you about to do the same thing she asks

Well i dont want to but i have too

Kagome's POV

Now im really confused

Why do you have too

Because if i dont my sister will be killed and i promised my mother that i would protect her

Im sorry i know what its like to lose a mother

What do you mean he asks

I lost my brother and mother because Naraku killed them i say

Souta took his last breath in my arm i say and tears form in my eyes

Hiatus's POV

My eyes soften

She's been through so much and here i am about to hurt her worse

Im so sorry but i have to do this i say

She nods her head in understanding

I grab a bat and start beating her with it

With every hit i felt a piece of my humanity i have been trying so hard to hold on too break

Unknown POV

I pace in worry

Sesshomaru should have been here by now i think as i continue to pace

Sarah i think you should go home

I look up at Onigumo

But what about Sesshomaru

I bet he just got busy and forgot he says

I gues your right i say with a sigh but knowning that Sesshomaru would call first

I walk out of the office and go to the hospital to see if he is there because his mission doesnt start till later

Maybe he was just saying goodbye i think

I go in and go to the desk

Hello where is Kagome Higurashi and is Sesshomaru with her

She is on the third floor room 356 she says

I go and walk in only to see an empty room and the glass broken

Oh no... i say and run out

Ancient one- sorry i don't know if this resembles what you had planned if not please tell me

And for those that don't know Sarah is Ancient one's character her is the description Ancient one gave me

Her name is Sarah Elizabeth Ride and she is like Maximum Ride (James Patterson's character) only with a different personality. She is quiet, but if you get her riled up it's like Hades froze over. She is tall, has brown nearly black hair and eyes, her skin is very tan, and her wings are pure white. She could probably be an assistant or something like that to Sesshomaru

I hoped you liked the chapter till next time!

LATER!


	14. Chapter 14

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Ancient one- thanks i just dont want to make you character ooc and make you mad so thanks for understanding

Thank you all for all the kind reviews it makes my day when i see that i got reviews and i cant stop smiling

Sorry that i didnt post yesterday though i was feeling sick and didnt do much all day so sorry bout that

Well you didnt come here to read about my life story so READ ON MY FELLOW READERS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Sesshomaru's POV

I am so worried about what happened to Kagome that i didnt even know Kagura was in the cell till she spoke

Now shes gone and we will be alone at last she says and kisses me

I bite her tongue again

Sesshy stop that... it hurts

Well its not supposed to feel good

Why are doing this shes gone and now it can just be us

Kagura I DONT LIKE YOU get that through your thick skull

W-what do you mean

I mean GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME

she glares

NEVER she shouts

Kagomes POV

I am screaming in agony but know that he has to do this to save his sister and keep her safe

I dont want him to end up like me

Hiatus's POV

After a while i stop and drop the bat

Im sorry i say and go over to a table with liquids on it (haha liquids sorry minds in the gutter but hey it has to be when your in highschool am i right)

I grab one and pour it on her and she starts screaming again

The liquid makes you feel like your on fire but your not and it shows no evidence of torture either so thats good

Im so sorry but i have to i say and leave

Kagome's POV

WAIT DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE I beg wanting the pain to stop

Sarah's POV

After i see this i pull out my phone and call the boss

Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru have been kidnapped

What how do you know this

I went to the hospital to see if Sesshomaru was here but hes not

Well whats there that shows you he and kagome were kidnapped

The window is broken and there is no sign of either of them i say but see a feather on the floor

Sir i think i know who took them but you arent going to like it

Who he asks

Kagura your daughter i say

A/N: And thats it for now sorry again if my chapters are short i just dont feel good

If i dont update i will be sure to tell you a reason and it won't be for a year of waiting cuz i have a computer for school so i will type it up there if i have to

Remember you can send me a character you would like in my story if you wish but for now i would just like one character per person so its fair and im not using 25 different characters from one person and have no room for anyone elses

Well thank you for reading my story

TILL NEXT TIME

LATER~


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I know I haven't been writing and I probably wont until next week because I have a health project I have to do and I haven't been feeling great either. I know that I promised to try to write daily but I have to take a break next week I will try to make it up to you and I will try not to miss as long. I really like writing but I don't have the time this week and I am really sorry. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible.

LATER~


	16. Chapter 16

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. Shes a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Hey guys i am writing another chapter and i know i said next week but im going to try and see if i can use time in the mornings to write it and also after school if i do have time.

Now enough about me back to the story

Kagomes POV

I scream in agony at the liquid that was used on me.

Why why did he leave me here. I think

Why couldnt he just let me go. Havent i suffered enough

KAMI! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS! I yell

I cry but after a bit i notice the places my tears went didnt hurt anymore

So water helps i think

I see some water dripping down from the ceiling

Just like before i think but shake it out of my head

I move forward to catch the drops soon my head is drenched and i feel relief

I then look at the floor and see water covering it

Huh i think

It starts to rise slowly but surely

HELP HELP THE WATER IS RISING i yell

The water seemed to of speed up because it was to my waist now

HELP ME PLEASE i yell

The water was to my neck

I gulped in a huge breath of air before i was completely covered in water

My vision became blurry and i started to lose consciousness

No i cant die this way... i think just before i black out

Well thats it for now sorry its short but i thought i would give you something because its better than nothing anyway sorry i have been really busy i am right now about to work on a project

LATER~


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry guys I really am trying though but I have no time at all on my hands between history and health/gym i have no free time. I spend 5-6 hours on history homework and 2 hours on gym homework because i suck at those subjects then about 1 hour on math and science and i have homework every night and on the weekends the teacher assigns so much homework that we don't have any free time i still am trying tho but please don't expect like what i could do before because that was before we did any of the stuff we do now. I am in a early college program so they make sure we are loaded with homework to get everything done. I took practice SAT s yesterday and i didn't answer a lot of the questions because we only had 30 minutes per section which sucked and i didn't have enough time to answer them all and i only finished math early because i am a math wiz but other than that i suck at this stuff and im only a freshman so please give me some time to adjust to the schedule and make time for all of this. or you could help set up a time limit for me. i get home at 4:30 so anything after that is fine and i go to bed at 10 or try to i normally stay up till 12 with getting everything done so if you want you can set me up a time so i will try and follow it i will just stop everything i am doing to write a story for you guys and i really do love writing its just i don't have the time anymore so if you want to help there's something you can do.

Homurapop22156


	18. Chapter 18

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. She's a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Hey guys i know it's been a while and i really am trying but i have to get my history stuff done because i didn't do too hot on my test because i don't get the info so i have to study more so i can pass the class but i am doing all i can to write when i can. Anyway because you came here to read not here my life story as i always seem to talk about i will let you get on with the story

Hiatus POV

I decided to check on Kagome because I had a feeling something happened I don't know why but I just do. I head to the cell and try to open the door but its stuck!

"What? Why is the door stuck" I ask myself and look through the small window and see that the room is filled with water.

"Oh no… KAGOME!" I shout and pull hard on the door and it opens and I am met with the huge force of the water and get slammed into the wall. Soon the water stops and I can move but I have a huge headache but I ignore it and rush into the room. I go over to where Kagome is and see that she is knocked out.

"HELP! I NEED HELP IN HERE! I NEED A DOCTOR!" I shout

Soon someone comes in.

"What is wrong?" The doc of the place asks

"She's unconscious" I say

"Why?" He asks as he checks her out

"She was drowned. I don't know how she just was and I saw the room filling with water and so I opened the door we can't have her dying on us." I explain trying not to give up that I feel bad for her.

"Is she yours to take care of for Kagura?" The doc asks

"Yeah she is and you know why I can't fail" I say

"Yes your sister she is a wonderful little girl to bad she has to be here" He says

"Yes I wish I didn't bring her in this mess" I say

"It's not your fault I thought we went over this long ago" I hear Kagome say

"Kagome thank goodness you're alright and not dead"

"Oh yeah thanks that makes this all worth it" she says sarcastically

"Well I have to go I have other pationts to go and take care of" he says

"Later doc" I say and he leaves

Kagome's POV

"Why did you do that to me?" I ask mad

"Do what" He asks confused

"Try and drown me you dumbass" I say

"I didn't try and drown you I would never do that" he says

"Yet your torture me and don't even stop when I beg you too I understand that it's your sister that you are doing this for but you don't have to go to the extent that you do" I say

"Yes I do there are cameras that the people review but because people normally talk it's alright to talk for a bit before I do anything" he says

"But you still don't have to do everything that you do what you do is just insane and it hurts so much you have no I idea how much it hurts to go through all of that"

"Don't be so sure"

"What do you mean" I ask

"If we don't do as told we have to be punished as well and one of the punishments it that and so I do know how it feels it's actually normal around here to get that" he says

"But then that might cause some people to leave wouldn't it" I ask

"Not if they have something you want then you won't leave that's how they get you they take something important and make you do what they want and you can't fight against them at all unless you want to risk the thing you love most being destroyed" he says

"I'm so sorry" I say

"So am I he says"

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to do I am sorry that I didn't do it before now hopefully I can start doing it at least once a week and I will try my best to do everything I can to make sure that I can finish my story for all of you thank you for sticking with me even when I stopped for so long. I love you all for being here and reading my story

Homurapop22156


	19. Chapter 19

There is a new girl in school but nobody notices her. She's a nobody but when something happens to her will anybody notice, or will she never be found?

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

Hey guys my teacher came unprepared today so I get to have 20-25 minutes of free time to spare so I decided to add on to my story

Also I need more ideas for the story because I'm running low and I don't want to end the story yet because it is getting fun to write and I really do enjoy writing well typing these stories up. So anyway this will probably be a boring chapter hopefully I will come up with something when I'm typing tit up because I don't really think about it I just type but you don't want to hear about my writing process ON TO THE STORY!

Kagome's POV

"So what will we do now that I am better will you start torturing me again to make Kagura happy so that she can get off of my pain?" I say with disgust

"Look I told you already that I am sorry before you said you understood what happened?" He asks

"Oh I don't know maybe I almost drowned and when I beg for you to let me go and to stop the pain with all of my being all you did was leave me and go to Kagura while I drowned?!" I yell

"I couldn't just let you go she would kill my sister my only family left!"

"Well at least you have a family all of those I loved died!"

"And that's what you want to happen to mine?!"

"No…. I just am jealous I suppose… You have a family something I lost long ago and when I finally got it back it was taken away again…" I say sadly

"And I'm sorry about that but there is nothing that I can do to help you with that the only thing I can do is try and make sure you at least survive the day and I can't do that without making it believable which will cause you pain but you are not the only one who hates to do it so I am sorry if I do hurt you" he says

"It isn't your fault I just blew it all out of proportion I'm sorry I did"

"And it's not your fault you just wanted to get out of this and I'm not helping by hurting you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Well can you let me see Sesshomaru to let him know I'm alright?" I ask

"No you can't but I can. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Just that I'm alright and that you are an ally." I say

"How will he know that I am telling the truth?"

"Just say that I am sorry and that I hope we can get out of this so I can hurt his little brother who hurt me when I was little hopefully that will prove it" I say

"Alright I will tell Kagura that this is all your body can handle so that I am giving you time to heal so you don't die and I can torture you more" He says

"Alright" I say and he leaves

Hiatus POV

I head to Sesshomaru's room but before I can enter Kagura comes up to me.

"What are you doing you know that I don't want him to talk to anyone but me" She says

"The doc wants me to check him for wounds just in case there is a sickness going around and he didn't think you wanted Sesshomaru to get it so he sent me to go and check him out and make sure he doesn't have the disease and won't get it." I explain hoping that she will by it

"Alright go ahead but only to look at his wounds I see one more scratch on him and your through." She threatens

"Alright" I say and head into the room

"Who are you and what do you want?" He says sadly

"I am Hiatus and I have come to check your wounds you could be sick" I explain and shut the door

I walk over to where he is and start looking at the wounds and say quietly

"Kagome is alive and she said to tell you that I am an ally" I say

"How can I believe you?" He asks

"She said I hope we can get out of this so I can hurt your brother and that she is sorry" He says

Sesshomaru smiles

"Only she would apologize for something that is not her fault" He says then his eyes widen

"She really is alive" He says and smiles

A/N: There and that's all I can do for now bye!


End file.
